Choices
by second place heartache
Summary: This story is centered around a girl going to a new country. She was born in a difficult time and must make difficult decisions. War does that to people. The flock is in the story of course, and the story is centered around them and how they deal with injustice and war. Love, and duty don't mix. A choice between them in a time of war can have... deadly results.


After you read this chapter, you may be wondering where the flock is in this story. Just wait. A lot of times I change the characters names, and then reveal later who they really are. The next chapter will have more of the flock, just you wait. This is just an introductory chapter. It will get better later on.

The hunger was worst then she thought was imaginable. How could someone feel this much pain and still be alive. She didn't think she would live for much longer, she didn't mind though. Death couldn't be much more painful than this hunger, and wasn't that why people were afraid to die? Because of how painful it was... That was right wasn't it?

The afterworld couldn't be why people were afraid. Why would anyone do bad things if they believed in a bad afterlife. Either they did good things because they wanted a good after life, or they didn't believe in an afterlife. That would make sense.

But she knew the world, and the world didn't make sense. She had seen awful men kill, and then read the book of faithfulness all in one day. She didn't understand it, but she didn't need to. That wasn't her job. Her job was to not die, to survive this awful, hellish trek to a new land, where she would go work somewhere, in order to gain her freedom.

Her mother had planned for her to do this, she wanted her daughter to leave the land where war was spreading, and morals decreasing. So she sent her to work for her freedom in this new land. What was it called again? Murisia... Or Mirisian. She knew it started with an M, but that was about it.

She had traveled across to the country in a wagon, and was surrounded by people who couldn't pay off their debts, or stole, and had to go be slaves to pay off their debt. Leaving behind family and friends without the choice.

Of course she didn't have a choice either, but she was treated better then the convicts. She got clean water at least.

But the train of convicts and workers were attacked, and some men who were a lot crueler ruled the camp, and barely fed them. She hadn't got anything to eat, because everyone was bigger than her and took the bread.

But now the train had finally had stopped, and she heard voices. "I'll take then all. I need the workers. Any women?" A girls voice asked.

The man responded positively. "Only two or three though."

"I'll pay 100 silvers. Mixed currency, but you look like you travel. And I'll be taking the horses to pull the wagons too, yes no?"

"Of course my lady," the man said, and the wagons started moving towards the next step in the adventure.

"You are very beautiful! Look at her skin color! It's so porcelain! Like those dolls my husband use to bring me," the woman said. She had a high pitch voice that didn't match the rest of her.

She was large, but not overly obese, and almost pretty, with green eyes, tan skin and blonde curly hair. She also had bought the entire wagon full of new servants. Plus three other wagons.

"She is very beautiful mam'," a woman who was tan like the large woman, but dressed less extravagantly, and seemed humble and penitent.

The lady smiled, "I can't imagine what sins she committed with a face like that. And so young! Well take her to her room, find out her skills she can do on her free time, and while working. Go get her some sort of pretty dress and something to eat. She can sleep on the top floor, she seems healthy enough to walk all the way up and down everyday."

The girl in white bowed and started towards the stairs.

"Actually, sorry, sometimes I forget myself. Take her to the fourth floor, we leave the top floor for those who can handle the heights," she said, smiling sweetly. Lady Arthel could be quite cruel when she wished to be, and even more so when she didn't mean to.

The servant walking her up had dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a pretty face. She wasn't striking, but beautiful in a quiet, natural way. "What's your name?" The servant asked the new girl.

"Charity."

She nodded, "that's a beautiful name, but we will call you Marlaine. It's a safer name. Also, don't get on the mistress's cross side. She has a quick mouth and a quicker hand. You can pay your way out, either by becoming holy, through hours of study and repentance, or by selling things you made and paying in money. You have two hours each day to do that, and the rest of the day you must help clean."

Charity nodded. "Marlaine?" She double checked. What an odd name for anyone to have.

The servant nodded. "Yes, and I'm Jethaine. See, most servants change their names to end with "aine". That means "humble" in Brekure, and since that's where we originated from, it seemed appropriate."

"I know it means humble. I can read Brekure also. We have the book of Faithfulness where I come from," Marlaine said, and then blushed, she didn't like to talk about herself to strangers, and felt the outburst rude and uncalled for.

Jethaine smiled and nodded, seeming not to notice the girls blush. Jethaine didn't look at all the grandeur they were walking through, but Marlaine did, she couldn't help but feel at awe at the magnificent decoration and splendor. The further up, the worst it started to look. The highest floor was probably all but empty of anything grand if it kept up the pattern of diminishing wealth.

She had the room right by the stairs on the fourth floor, and her room was simple, just a bed, a dresser, a window and a mirror. There was a wash basin on the dresser that was filled with water, and she washed off as she told Jethaine what she could do to make money.

"I can carve wood fairly well," she said, shrugging.

Jethaine looked surprised. "Really, that seems more like what men would be good at, but if your sure, then you shall do that during your free time. We are able to sell our things in town once a month, everyone's days differ."

Charity nodded, "okay, that sounds like this could work well."

Jethaine smiled, "and if you have wings try and hide the fact. You can be redeemed without them, but you can only be released with them," she informed Charity.

Charity gaped, "the stories are true!?"

Jethaine nodded, and started telling the tale of what happened. "20 years ago, God smote us with a curse, all sinners would have children with wings on their backs. When it happened, the parents and the children would have to go into slavery to pay off their sin debt. The children might never get released, unless the owners felt they were moral enough to reproduce without having another child with wings. Not very many get released, and if they do, they must hide the fact of what they are. It's really quite interesting. To think so many people are wicked."

Charity shuddered, "How terrifying. I'm so glad my parents weren't wicked. That would be awful to have their punishments on yourself. But I guess that makes sense now. I only ever half believed that rumor, to know its true is..."

Jethaine hesitated for a second, then switched topics completely. "We should go get you some dresses," she said. All the servants got white dresses with a light jacket over top. Since it was usually so hot they had the same cut for the three serving dresses they were given.

I will post again next week.

I always have a hard time keeping my stories up to date, I get annoyed and then give up, but I have completely written this one, so be patient, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this. If you'd like to, review. Guess which characters are who in my story, I won't tell you until later.

Thank you for your time checking out my story.


End file.
